Greek Gods Online
by anfernarusaku
Summary: Un videojuego de realidad virtual donde los mitos Griegos y Romanos cobran vida. Leo Valdez esta fascinado. ¿Pero que sucede cuando lo que solía ser un juego se convierte en una batalla real por tu vida? Porque cuando tu barra de vida llegue a cero... ya no hay forma de reiniciar el programa. Percy Jackson (Universo Alterno) Caleo/Percabeth/Jasper/Frazel
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, Hola. Esta historia es una especie de Crossover entre los libros Percy Jackson y la serie/Anime Sword Art Online. No es necesario que la hayan visto para entender este fanfic, solo he tomado la premisa base y la he adaptado con los personajes de Percy jackson, pero la historia no sera la misma. Ninguna de las dos series/sagas me pertenece, este es un fanfic sin fines de lucro. Incluiré las siguientes parejas: Caleo, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel. Principalmente, aunque muchos de los demás personajes harán sus apariciones. Espero que esta loca idea que surgió de mi mente les agrade y que sigan leyendo mis historias. Sin mas, ¡Disfruten el capitulo! _**

Cuando Jason había llegado aquella tarde con el aparato, a Leo le había parecido una muy buena idea. No era algo que fuera de muy del estilo de su mejor amigo (De hecho, le extrañaba que no hubiera sido una idea suya), pero le alegraba que pudieran "luchar" juntos para variar.

Parecían niños pequeños con juguete nuevo; analizando los cascos, impacientes por encenderlos y sumergirse en aquella aventura.

-¿Qué es GGO?- Pregunto su mejor amiga Piper, alzando una ceja y mirando el instructivo con curiosidad.

Jason rió y camino hacia ella, depositando un beso en su sien. Oh si, ellos estaban juntos desde hace un tiempo, por lo que Leo solía sentirse como el mal tercio casi siempre. Se sentía feliz por ellos, ¡Pero oigan! Que tu mejor amigo y tu mejor amiga se hagan novios… bastante incomodo de alguna forma.

-GGO, Greek Gods Online- Respondió Leo, carraspeando un poco.

-Es un juego de realidad virtual basado en la mitología Griega-

-Y también el la Romana- Complemento Jason; quien tenia cierta admiración hacia esta civilización.

-Aunque lo acortaron a "Greek Gods" para que el nombre fuera inmenso- Piper alzo una ceja mirándolos aun sin entender.

-Ah vale…-

-¡Vamos Pipes! ¡Sera divertido!- Dijo el moreno, ganándose una mirada enfadada de la joven. Sabía perfectamente que odiaba que le dijeran "Pipes".

-Es tecnología muy avanzada- Comenzó a explicar Leo para desviar el tema –Te pones estos cascos- Alzo el aparato para que lo viera –Y te sumerges en ese mundo ¡Es como si realmente estuvieras allí! Puedes sentir, oler, probar, todo es demasiado real-

Esta vez la joven lo miraba mas interesada.

-Puedes ser un hechicero o un semidiós hijo de cualquiera de los dioses, cada uno con habilidades diferentes-

-Aunque- Interrumpió Jason –Hay un cupo limitado para los hijos de los tres grandes. Solo los BetaTesters tiene estos personajes y…-

-¡Paren!- Dijo Piper alzando sus manos. –Ya capte. Voy a jugar con ustedes, pero prefiero aprender en el proceso ¿si?-

Ambos chicos sonrieron de oreja a oreja y se lanzaron a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Eres la mejor Piper!- Ella rió; aunque por dentro seguía preguntándose si aquella era buena idea.

* * *

><p>A las tres en punto, los tres jóvenes se estaban preparando para adentrarse al juego. Ese día era el lanzamiento oficial, y la primera vez que se tendría acceso directo a todo el que quisiera participar.<p>

Se acomodaron cada uno en su habitación (ya que compartían un departamento desde hace un tiempo) y Jason les dijo antes de que se conectaran.

-Pueden vagar lo que gusten solos, pero procuremos encontrarnos en la fogata mas tarde ¿si?- Piper asintió, pero Leo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay una fogata?-

-Leí las instrucciones ¡Duh!- El moreno rodó los ojos, y sin decir más, se coloco el casco de realidad virtual.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos para encontrarse flotando ante una inmensa pantalla de inicio, con características para seleccionar la apariencia y descendencia de su personaje. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho.<p>

Podía elegir entre ser Griego o Romano, pero de inmediato se fue por el lado Griego. Selecciono a Hefesto como su padre divino (¿Por qué no? Eso iba mas con su personalidad "Ardiente") y se dedico a editar su avatar.

Termino siendo un tipo alto y fornido, lleno de músculos por todas partes. Sabia que Piper y Jason se reirían de el en cuanto lo vieran ¿Pero y que? Quería dejar de ser un flacucho elfo latino aunque fuera una sola vez.

De repente, se vio caminando en una ciudad de la antigua Grecia, usando la típica vestimenta Griega. Prefirió no pensar en que prácticamente portaba una falda.

Paso casi todo el rato explorando el lugar, probando sus habilidades. Casi incendia a otro jugador con sus poderes de fuego. "Habilidad aun no dominada" le indico una pantallita a su izquierda que decidió ignorar. Era tan extraño que pudiera sentir… Si no supiera que era un videojuego habría jurado que era el mundo real. Todo era gracias a aquel casco que se conectaba a sus cerebros para crear esa sensación.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando decidió ir a encontrarse por fin con Piper y Jason. El juego estaba conformado por 100 niveles, pero en el "Pueblo del inicio" donde todos empezaban, la ciudad se dividía en dos; el lago Griego y el lado Romano. La fogata (así como si fuera un campamento) se encontraba del lado Griego.

Se dirigía hacia allá, cuando empezó a ver y escuchar cosas raras a su alrededor. Se acerco a otro jugador que toqueteaba su menú de inicio de forma desesperada frente a el.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- Pregunto con curiosidad. El tipo se volvió hacia el con la mirada desconcertada.

-La opción de desconectarse, ha desaparecido-

Leo lo miro con incredulidad y abrió su propio menú. Busco frenéticamente y palideció al darse cuenta de que el sujeto tenia razón; la opción de desconectarse ya no estaba.

-¿Pero que demonios…?-

De repente, las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a desaparecer de golpe, y sin tener tiempo de preguntarse el porque, él mismo se vio arrastrado por una extraña fuerza.

Apareció dentro del Coliseo Romano, rodeado por todos los demás jugadores, los cuales veían hacia el cielo aterrorizados. Una figura se formaba en él, una figura oscura y con ojos dorados resplandecientes.

-Soy Cronos, el Titán, señor del tiempo y del espacio- Anuncio con voz grave y espeluznante.-Y también el genio creador detrás de este juego.

¿Así que el creador entraba en forma de Cronos? ¿Era una clase de ceremonia de apertura?

-Todos ustedes serán mi experimento. Se que ya habrán notado que la opción de desconectarse ha desaparecido de sus menús, esto es por que solo hay una sola forma de salir del juego y es simple. Tienen que ganar- Murmullos de expectación sonaron a su alrededor.

-Cuando alguien complete los 100 niveles, todos podrán irse a casa. Sin embargo, hay algo que tiene que saber- Hizo una pausa dramática –Si mueren aquí, si su barra de vida llega a cero… Morirán también en la vida real.

Gritos horrorizados llenaron el lugar. Ya no se trataba de solo un juego, ahora era una verdadera batalla.

-Esto también aplica si alguien en la vida real trata de desconectarlos a la fuerza. El casco enviara señales a su cerebro, lo que los matara al instante- Pánico, fue el sentimiento general que se apodero de todos. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo esto?

-Ahora, antes de irme les tengo un ultimo regalo- Dijo sonriendo con malicia –Vayan a sus menús; encontraran una nueva opción habilitada-

A regañadientes, Leo abrió su menú. _"Mirror" _Espejo, rezaba. Sabía que aunque no quisiera debía oprimirla, los demás comenzaban a hacerlo. Apretó el botón y de golpe se ilumino con una luz resplandeciente; cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, le había dicho adiós al tipo musculoso. Era Leo otra vez, el flacucho chico latino de cabellos rizados.

Miro a su alrededor confuso; al parecer todos habían tomado la forma de sus verdaderos yo.

-Que los dioses se apiaden de ustedes- Menciono Cronos/El creador con sorna y desapareció; dando paso al cielo azul como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Leo apretó los puños a su costado, ciertamente confundido y preocupado. Podía oír los sollozos de los demás jugadores y los murmullos de incredulidad. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, debía encontrar a Piper y a Jason inmediatamente.

_**¿Y?**_

_**¿Que les pareció?**_

_**Espero sus hermosos Reviews**_

_**Anfer fuera***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola mis queridos lectores. Lamento la tardanza. No había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero aquí ya esta por fin la continuación. **_

_**P.D: Gracias a los anónimos que me dejaron un lindo review. Anonimus Maximous: aqui esta la continuación, por favor no me mates(?**_

_**¡Que lo disfruten!**_

El problema principal de Percy, es que era demasiado leal. La idea de dejar a los jugadores a su suerte no lo hubiera dejado vivir en paz consigo.

Cuando el creador se había presentado y había hecho semejante declaración, se había sentido con la responsabilidad de ayudar a los novatos. Es que el era parte de los llamados "_Beta testers" _jugadores afortunados que habían sido elegidos para probar el juego en sus inicios, antes de que se abriera al público en general; por lo tanto, conocía los peligros a enfrentar en los próximos niveles, los lugares donde había _Items_ escondidos y la forma de acabar con algunos enemigos. Sin embargo, el solo había llegado hasta el nivel 20… ¿Cómo harían para llegar al 100?

Gracias a su privilegio, había adquirido ciertas habilidades y la principal era "Ser un semidiós hijo de Poseidón", el único hijo de Poseidón dentro del juego. Esto aumentaba su sentido de responsabilidad con los demás jugadores, de que debía hacer algo para ganar el juego. Si tan solo fuera tan bueno como sus niveles indicaban…

La mayoría de sus batallas las había ganado por lo que el consideraba solo golpes de suerte, y esta vez no podía confiarse de ello.

Camino hacia uno de los lugares mas recónditos del pueblo del inicio, un lugar donde no lo acosaran con preguntas o donde no hubiera tanta gente entrando en pánico.

Se quedo sorprendido cuando vislumbro una cabellera rubia hacia el fondo de aquel "Callejón", esa chica se le hacia conocida, probablemente la había visto con anterioridad. Se acerco un poco más y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de incredulidad. Claro que la conocía, incluso iban juntos al colegio. Annabeth Chase, la chica estudiosa y sabelotodo de su clase, el tipo de persona que nunca imagino encontrarse en un lugar así.

-Raro lugar para encontrarnos ¿no? Chica lista-

La joven dio un respingo y alzo sus ojos grises hacia el. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro. ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenia que encontrarse con él?

Percy Jackson, el chico "Cool" de su clase, el bobo que solo podía pensar en ir a surfear y que siempre olvidaba sus tareas, el chico que solía molestarla por deporte.

-No puedo decir que sea un placer verte "Sesos de Alga"- Le contesto sosteniéndole la mirada. Aquel apodo era su contraataque al "Chica lista" que siempre le dedicaba. Sabia que de alguna forma que la llamara así no tenia nada de malo, de hecho era prácticamente un halago, pero ella no lo había sentido de esa forma, tal vez por que siempre estaba a la defensiva.

De repente, desvió su mirada y se quedo helada ante l que vio. Cuando te encontrabas con un jugador nuevo, su nombre "Nickname", descendencia y niveles aparecían en una pantallita flotando a su derecha; y al mirar la que aparecía al lado de Percy no pudo creer lo que contemplaba.

Había oído rumores sobre el hijo de Poseidón; había oído decir que era uno de los mejores _Beta testers_ y el que más lejos había llegado dentro del juego. Cuando el creador se presentó, ella tomo la decisión de encontrarlo; si había alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, claramente era con su ayuda.

Y ahora, lo tenía en frente, y seguía sin poder creer que aquel chico fuera el mejor jugador de "GGO".

-Es increíble- Murmuro suspirando cansada mientras él le dedicaba un gesto confundido.

-No puedo creer que tu…- Hizo una pausa y luego se acerco a el con resolución, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos ligeramente intimidado por su mirada.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero aquí va- Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. –Quiero que hagamos una alianza.

¿Se estaba tragando su orgullo? Si, definitivamente. Le dolía en el alma tener que hacerlo, pero la supervivencia estaba primero.

El chico parpadeo mirando más que sorprendido y luego le dedico una sonrisa alegre.

-Debo decir, que no suena a mala idea- ¿Por qué no? De hecho era una increíble idea. Ella era ahora una hija de Atenea; si combinaban sus conocimientos y su estrategia con su experiencia y su "Fuerza bruta", tal vez, solo tal vez, sus probabilidades de ganar ese juego no serian tan escazas.

-Tenemos oficialmente una alianza chica lista-

* * *

><p>-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Un hijo de Júpiter?!- Leo caminaba de un lado al otro mirando a su amigo y señalándolo de forma acusadora. Jason lo miraba de forma apenada y Piper los observaba a ambos ligeramente divertida; aunque no podía sacar de su mente las palabras del "creador" ¿enserio estaban atrapados?<p>

-¡Eres un _Beta tester_! ¡Y nunca me dijiste nada!- Jason suspiro, ya sabia que su mejor amigo iba a reaccionar así.

-No podía decírtelo, nos hicieron firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad-

-¡Pero!-

-¡Leo!- Fue Piper la que intervino, haciendo que ambos voltearan al instante. Tal vez estaba aprovechándose un poco de sus nuevos poderes como hija de Afrodita. "Charm speak" solo por eso se había decidido por aquella diosa.

-Vale, me calmo. Tranquila reina de belleza-

-Leo, serás…-

-Chicos, lo importante aquí es que contamos con una pequeña ventaja- Ahora miraron a Jason de forma atenta.

-Conozco varias formas para superar algunos niveles. Si permanecemos juntos tenemos grandes posibilidades de ganar-

Se quedaron callados por lo que pareció una eternidad. ¿Ganar? La posibilidad parecía tan lejana… Ahora en lo más que podían pensar era en sobrevivir.

-Lo haremos juntos chicos. Se que podemos-

Tal vez era por que Jason era un buen motivador; pero ambos se vieron sonriendo con él. Siempre habían logrado todo juntos y esta no seria la excepción.

-Juntos- Pronunciaron los tres a la vez, cerrando el pacto de su pequeña hermandad.

_**Les agradecería sus lindos reviews, me ayudan a seguir con la historia**_

_**Anfer fuera***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! primero, les pido una gran disculpa por todo el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar. Mi inspiración huyo y me quede seca, mi creatividad en cero. También tuve algunos asuntos escolares y personales que me absorbieron por completo; eso en conjunto con la salida de BoO pues solo complico mi tiempo y creatividad, ademas no quería escribir algo sin inspiración que y fuera del asco, no podía hacerles eso. **_

_**Bueno, en fin, espero que me disculpen por la tardanza y aun les interese la historia.**_

* * *

><p>Frank nunca pensó llegar tan lejos. Habían pasado ya unos meses desde aquel fatídico día donde un simple juego se convirtió en su realidad; una realidad bastante mortal.<p>

La gente poco a poco comenzó a formar grupos y muchos de ellos se adentraron en los siguientes niveles con la esperanza de ganar lo más pronto posible; desafortunadamente, no muchos regresaron con vida.

Frank no se consideraba una persona muy valiente, pero le remordía la conciencia no estar haciendo algo para terminar el juego, pero no podía, no cuando su prioridad era protegerla a ella.

Se había encontrado con Hazel unas semanas después de haber comenzado el juego, se encontraba con su hermano Nico –su "_Hermano_" dentro del juego ya que ambos eran hijos de _Plutón_, Nico de su forma Griega _Hades_- Aquel chico le producía escalofríos. Sabia que habría una historia detrás de su semblante serio y demacrado, pero no creía que fuera buena idea preguntar.

Sin embargo, Hazel era diferente. No sabia como una chica como ella había podido ser una _Beta tester_, se veía tan pequeña y tan frágil… Pero era todo lo contrario. Tenía habilidades impresionantes y muchas veces ella era la que terminaba salvándolos a ambos.

Frank solo era un grandulón hijo de _Marte _que soñaba con ser un héroe para ella; Ni siquiera le gustaba ser hijo de Marte, había querido ser hijo de _Apolo _pero por una torpeza había seleccionado la opción del dios de la guerra. El era demasiado pacifico para ser su hijo.

Una mano en su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse, Hazel lo observaba con aquellos ojos dorados que siempre lo hipnotizaban.

-Deberíamos seguir moviéndonos- Le dijo en un tono bajo. Acababan de escapar de un nido de arpías y por fortuna no habían resultado lastimados.

-Nico nos encontrara mas adelante.

Otra cosa sobre Nico Di Angelo, acostumbraba desaparecer usando su viaje de sombras; estaba allí y ¡Pum! Luego ya no lo veías. No se quejaba de ello, así podía pasar más tiempo a solas con Hazel.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que encontraron un lugar seguro para pasar la noche. La habilidad de Hazel para sentir las posibles amenazas bajo tierra siempre les era muy útil.

Hicieron una fogata y comieron en silencio. Frank llevaba días con una idea rondando su mente y sabía que era la oportunidad de sacarla a la luz.

-Hazel- Dijo de forma dubitativa y luego intento cambiar su tono de voz. –He estado pensando… ¿Qué tal si nos unimos a un grupo?- Los ojos de la chica se posaron en él, el dorado resplandeciendo con la luz de la fogata.

-Viajar en grupo es más seguro, además están esos rumores, el hijo de Neptuno…

La chica soltó un suspiro y le sonrió de lado, una sonrisa un poco cansada.

-No lo se Frank, no se si podría adaptarme, y Nico… a el no se le dan las multitudes.

El chico iba a refutar que su hermano ni siquiera aparecía por semanas, pero no quería enfrascarse en una discusión.

-Yo solo digo que probemos, es mejor que seguir por nuestra cuenta.

-Bien, hagamos esto. Si en el próximo nivel nos topamos con un grupo que parezca confiable, intentaremos unirnos ¿te parece?

Le sonrió cálidamente y el le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

-Se que no nos arrepentiremos…

* * *

><p>Adentrarse en los dominios de <em>Bóreas<em> no había sido una muy buena idea, de hecho había sido una muy mala idea, no mala ¡Pésima!

Estos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Leo cuando huían de dos hijos de bóreas y una diosa de la nieve MUY enfadada. Bien, tal vez no había sido buena idea de su parte el haberle coqueteado, y todavía menos sabiendo que solo era un programa de computadora, pero aun así…

-¡Si morimos por esto, te juro que te mato Valdez!- La voz de su amiga Piper resonó por las paredes. No necesitaba que usara su "_Charmspeak_" para saber que hablaba muy enserio.

Esquivaron una ráfaga congelante, mientras Jason lanzaba un mandoble con su brillante espada de "_Oro imperial_" una _Gladius_ romana. Había conseguido el Ítem la semana pasada en su incursión al nivel 5, cuando lucharon con aquellos espíritus de viento llamados "_Ventu_s".

Piper tenía en su poder una daga que había pertenecido a Helena de Troya, "_Katroptis", _porque Piper también lo había hecho muy bien en los niveles anteriores; aunque ella no parecía muy cómoda portándola.

Solo él, el pequeño duendecillo latino seguía sin conseguir ningún arma única. Había mejorado de forma impresionante en su control del fuego, pero era el único de los tres que no había podido conseguir un Ítem extraño.

El puente de hielo que los llevaba de regreso a la zona segura comenzaba a verse a la distancia, iban a lograrlo, solo tenían que seguir corriendo. Aunque Leo realmente esperaba no derretir el puente; cuando se estresaba tendía a sobre-calentarse y prenderse en llamas.

Un brillo dorado llamo su atención y bajo la velocidad casi de inmediato, sus amigos también pararon y voltearon a verlo con pánico en sus ojos.

-¡Leo! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!

Sabía que estaban en lo cierto, pero había algo del otro lado que lo llamaba.

-Jason, llévate a Piper volando de aquí- Les indico antes de retroceder y regresar por donde venían en un movimiento suicida.

Esquivar a los Boréadas fue la parte más fácil, los dos tipos eran en exceso torpes así que solo tuvo que correr más rápido. Algo volvió a destellar a su izquierda y pudo reconocer la típica forma de un Ítem flotando encima de un risco; era extraño porque por lo regular aparecían solo cuando derrotabas a la criatura en cuestión. Cambio su trayectoria y se dirigió hacia allí, esperando que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo del otro lado.

Trepó al risco como pudo y justo cuando llegaba a la punta, la diosa Khione se interpuso en su camino.

-Hey nena, lamento lo que dije antes ¿si? No te encenderé, ya me quedo claro que tu eres fría- Y allí estaba él, tratando de dialogar con una diosa virtual que estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y descubrió que había llegado al límite del risco, si daba un paso mas caería al vacío de forma definitiva. Podía ver las palabras "_Game Over_" apareciendo sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, necesitaba acercarse un poco mas si quería alcanzar el ítem; esa era la trampa, podías morir de una fea caída si te arriesgabas a tomarlo.

La señorita frialdad comenzaba a preparar su ataque, si no hacia algo pronto iba a terminar siendo una paleta de semidiós. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, le lanzo una llamarada al rostro, lo que la desconcentro e hizo que su barra de vida disminuyera notablemente. Al mismo tiempo, se balanceo hacia atrás y toco el ítem dorado; al instante la pantalla para desbloquearlo apareció ante sus ojos, hubiera estado mas eufórico, si no hubiera perdido el balance…

Comenzó a caer de espaldas directo al vacío, a una muerte segura. Su ultima esperanza era aquel ítem, ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba pero tenia un presentimiento sobre el.

Apretó como pudo el botón para desbloquearlo mientras el suelo se aproximaba cada vez mas rápido. Sintió un impacto en su espalda pero no era el impacto letal que había esperado; ya no caía hacia su muerte, ahora estaba recostado sobre algo que lo llevaba de regreso hacia arriba. Se incorporo y no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido; se encontraba en el lomo de un gran dragón de bronce celestial.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento la tardanza, la universidad me trae como loca y me quede sin internet por un tiempo. En fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. **_

Sorprendentemente, Percy había logrado formar un grupo bastante solido para cuando llegaron al nivel 20.

Al principio, el viaje lo habían iniciado Annabeth y él solos; y no era por presumir, pero lo habían hecho bastante bien. Gracias a las estrategias y planes de la chica, sumados con la experiencia que el poseía, habían logrado pasar con éxito los primeros niveles.

El primero en unirse a su grupo había sido Grover, el sátiro. (Percy no sabia que también se podía elegir ser una de esas criaturas, y que a la hora de que activaron _"Mirror_" solo su apariencia de cintura para arriba cambio) A pesar de que Grover no era el más valiente ni el más poderoso, si era bastante leal y los había salvado de una muerte segura en más de una ocasión; y eso lo agradecían.

Pero no fue hasta que obtuvo a "Anaklusmos" que se empezó a hablar más sobre sus "Hazañas".

Habían avanzado exitosamente hasta el nivel 10 y Percy estaba mas que contento de seguir en una pieza. Es cierto que solia pelear con bastante frecuencia con Annabeth, pero poco a poco se habían ido ganando cariño entre ello; ya no la llamaba "Chica lista" para molestarla si no como un verdadero cumplido, y el podría jurar que su "Sesos de alga" contenía mas aprecio que burla. El punto era que, se habían transformado en un muy buen equipo.

Percy no podía recordar exactamente a que jefe se enfrentarían y eso lo había puesto nervioso; Annabeth repasaba mentalmente el manual del juego (Si, lo había leído completo mientras que él lo había tirado a la basura de inmediato) tratando de recordar al siguiente rival.

-No se si deberíamos enfrentarlo solos, tal vez…

Las palabras murieron en su boca. Percy siguió su mirada tratando de averiguar que la había hecho enmudecer y al instante se dio cuenta el porque; Ante ellos, una criatura los observaba, dispuesta a terminar con ellos; el Minotauro.

Le gustaría decir que su reacción había sido heroica, que se había enfrentado al minotauro con valentía, pero la realidad es que había gritado -¡CORRE!- y había tomado la mano de Annabeth, arrastrándola lo mas lejos posible. El problema había sido que corrieron a un callejón sin salida. Annabeth se aferro a su daga de bronce celestial que había obtenido niveles antes, y Percy alzo la pobre espada con la que había estado combatiendo, no se sentía cómodo con ella, pero no tenia otra mejor.

El minotauro comenzó a cargar contra ellos; si esa cosa los alcanzaba sus puntos de vida se extinguirían en un dos por tres. No sabia realmente como lo había hecho, o de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo, pero al ver que no tenían escapatoria, se subió de un salto al lomo de la criatura y comenzó a forcejear con ella. Mientras tanto Annabeth le daba estocadas con su daga en sus tobillos, intentando hacerlo caer y al mismo tiempo disminuir su barra de vida.

Siguió forcejeando, dando inútiles estocadas con su inservible espada. El minotauro cargo contra Annabeth pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivo al tiempo; Percy lo tomo de los cuernos y lo hizo desviarse hasta que quedo atorado en un árbol. Se bajo también de un salto, tratando de pensar que haría a continuación mientras la criatura intentaba zafarse del árbol en cuestión. El problema era, que lo suyo no era pensar exactamente.

Annabeth le gritaba algunas instrucciones pero no las entendía del todo; el minotauro logro Zafarse, pero dejo incrustado uno de sus cuernos, eso por fin le dio una idea, el cuerno del minotauro parecía mejor arma que su propia espada.

Corrió como pudo, esquivando las cornadas y llegando con rapidez al árbol; el problema era conseguir quitar el cuerno de aquel lugar. Se concentro en ello, tratando de no pensar en que la criatura corría directo hacia el, su cuerno restante listo para empalarlo.

-¡PERCY!- Oyó el grito de Annabeth, un grito que le helo la sangre y en cuanto se volvió con el cuerno en sus manos, todo a su alrededor estallo en color dorado; polvo color dorado para ser especifico. Había logrado enterrarle su propio cuerno al minotauro antes de que lo alcanzara y ahora se deshacía en polvo, dejando tras de él aquel cuerno y un punto dorado resplandeciendo frente a Percy.

El Ítem dorado lo invitaba a abrirlo y cuando lo hizo, un bolígrafo común y corriente apareció en su mano. Annabeth se acerco a él, mirándolo preocupada pero a la vez bastante curiosa.

-Claro, derrotas al minotauro y el ítem de recompensa es un bolígrafo- Se quejo, aun jadeando por la agitación anterior. La hija de Atenea rodo los ojos.

-No debe ser solo un bolígrafo, sesos de alga, debe haber algo mas.

Percy hizo una mueca y le quito la tapa; en ese momento el bolígrafo se transformo al instante en una brillante espada de bronce celestial.

-wow- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, lo cual, claro, no fue muy inteligente.

-Te lo dije- Pronuncio Annabeth sonriendo triunfante.

Y así, es como había obtenido a su confiable "Anaklusmos", y un cuerno de minotauro al cual aun no le encontraba utilidad. Ahora, llegando al nivel 20, se encontraba rodeado de muy buenos camaradas y guerreros.

Clarisse, hija de Ares, con la cual no se llevaba muy bien pero era una excelente guerrera; Charles Beckendorf, Will solace, entre otros. Eran un grupo numeroso con el que comenzaba a familiarizarse. No sabía si conseguirían ganar el juego, pero por lo menos sus posibilidades eran mayores.

-Percy- Menciono Annabeth sacándolo de sus cavilaciones; la joven le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y por un momento se perdió en la intensidad de sus ojos gris tormenta.

-Hay dos personas que nos quieren ver- Eso solo significaba algo, que había un par de personas que aspiraban a ser nuevos reclutas del grupo.

No sabia en que momento el y Annabeth se habían convertido en los lideres, pero ahora nadie hacia algo sin su autorización, incluso Clarisse, quien lo hacia a regañadientes. Toda esa responsabilidad lo intimidaba.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de su improvisado campamento, donde dos de los suyos vigilaban a los recién llegados. Eran un joven robusto pero con cara de niño, probablemente asiático y una chica de piel oscura y cabello color caramelo, igual que unos ojos deslumbrantes.

* * *

><p>-¿Eres el hijo de Neptuno?- Pregunto Frank, con un tono ligeramente decepcionado en la voz. Por la expresión en la cara del chico que los había recibido, estaba claro que estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción, tal vez todos siempre esperaban a un fortachón imponente y no a un adolescente promedio.<p>

-Ese soy yo- Frank miro a Hazel e intercambiaron opiniones en silencio, al final, ambos asintieron llegando a una especie de acuerdo.

-Queremos unirnos a su grupo- Fue Hazel la que pronuncio aquello. A Frank le alegraba que por fin se hubiera convencido de que lo mejor era viajar en grupo.

-Cualquiera que quiera unirse es bienvenido, solo tienen que apegarse a ciertas reglas- Fue la joven rubia que venia con el hijo de Neptuno la que hablo, imponiendo la autoridad de la que al parecer el joven carecía. Los dos asintieron y mientras la joven comenzaba a explicarles las normas, Frank pudo ver como su amiga miraba fijamente al hijo de Neptuno.

-¿Estas bien?- le susurro al oído –No le mencionaste a Nico.

Estaba seguro de que su amiga también quería a su hermano dentro. Hazel hizo una mueca y negó casi de manera imperceptible.

-No creo que sea conveniente que les hable de mi hermano- Y fue lo único que dijo, regresando su atención a la lista de reglas.

Frank no sabia porque, pero algo le decía que su amiga estaba tratando de esconder algo.

_**Espero sus Reviews!**_

_**Anfer fuera***_


End file.
